


Confession

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>57 word ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"I like you."

Idina grinned at the younger woman. "I sure hope so, you work with me!" she laughed.

Eden sighed. "Idina."

"Yes?" Idina asked, hesitant, getting the feeling that she'd missed something.

Cupping Idina's cheeks, Eden brought their lips together in a short, but distinctly non-platonic kiss. "I like you," she repeated.

"Oh..."

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
